


Guilty

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, and that hurts, everyone loves tim drake, practice writing, translated in a machine, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: In Jason's defense, it's Dick's fault.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to practice some writing and this happened. There will never be enough JayTim.

In Jason's defense, it's Dick's fault.

No, seriously, this time it's Dick's fault. One hundred percent.

Jason looks around the bar, looking boringly at the people getting drunk at the tables and then at Dick, who talks quietly with a certain boy who has no right to be so _fucking_ pretty.

Tim is that boy, obviously.

And the thing is, that Jason has liked Tim for almost a year now (funny how the whole business of proving Bruce wasn't dead and taking the Red Robin mantle made _babybird_ an icon of beauty that every villain wanted to taste, huh? ?), which isn’t that much of a problem considering that Jason and Tim are rarely in the same place for long (Gotham is a giant city and neither of them is very close to Batman lately), but right now, the only thing that separates Jason of the boy whose face he imagines not very decently during lonely nights is almost next to him.

Dick is the only thing standing between them, him and his honest smile trying to get them to talk.

But yeah, back to the point. Jason is nervous and upset and paranoid and it's all Dick's fault and his stupid sibling outing idea that he had arranged, how was Jason to know that Tim, the perfect kid, was going to attend? It's a fucking bar.

(And he really likes Tim, it's not just physical, it's emotional too.

He likes that mysterious air about the new Red Robin and he likes it when they bump into each other by chance and he sees Tim solve cases at lightning speed and he likes it when Tim leaves USBs full of information in his apartment and he likes to hear his speeches on television about charity drives and ...

How is that called? A crush?)

Todd takes a drink of his beer while trying to pretend to watch the basketball game on television near the bar, paying attention to the conversation of the other two boys shorter than him.

"(...) And then I told Barbara no, that I had put the shampoo in its usual place and she yells at me," says Dick with a laugh, apparently unable to pretend that his story does not have a comic ending.

Tim, raising an eyebrow and with his hand cupping his chin, speaks, "But in any case, Dick, people tend to notice what product they put on their hair."

"Tell Barbara! Anyway, she was yelling at me for hours because she used my conditioner instead of her special shampoo. "

"And that's it?" Tim asks before taking a sip from his glass of vodka (and God knows Jason is surprised to see the replacement take out of his glass, just like that). Dick clears his throat.

"Well, there is a lot of make-up sex, but I don't think you want to hear that part."

Jason and Tim wince in unison, and it's Jason who turns to reply, "No, really, we don't need to know that."

Dick shrugs before raising his hands in false innocence, "Sorry, sometimes I forget that I talk to two bachelors."

Tim rolls his eyes, "You can't be a bachelor at my age."

"That is subjective."

Jason chuckles, "We are not bachelors, but you are an old man, sir _almost_ thirty years."

Before Dick can take offense at the mention of his age, his phone rings. After looking at it, he stands up, "I have to have this, it's Barbara" and leaves the bar with quick steps.

Tim chuckles before taking one last drink from his glass, "That means he's out."

"Do you think that?"

"I don't think so, I know it," the younger responds before reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a box of cigarettes.

Jason blinks.

"I didn't know you smoked."

" _Pffft_ , there's a lot you don't know about me," he says before putting one between his lips and pulling out his gold lighter to light the cigarette in an expert move.

After exhaling some smoke, he turns to look at Jason curiously, "I thought you smoked too."

The older one shrugs, “I quit six months ago or so. It was Alfred's doing. "

Tim inhales again, "How cute," he teases mischievously before crossing his legs. And wow, Jason doesn't remember the replacement ever teasing him before.

"Who are you and what did you do to Timothy Drake?"

The younger laughs sharply, looking at Jason incredulously.

"Sweet Lord, you're just like Dick, do I look so boring to you?"

"I wouldn't say boring, rather ..."

"Let me guess: Innocent, correct, _virgin_ ," and with the last word Tim clicks his tongue, "I still don't understand why people think I'm a perfect child."

Jason looks at the door and then at Tim, wondering if Dick would actually walk away just like that.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know you didn't, it's just ..." and Tim lifts his shoulders before dropping them and putting the cigarette in his mouth again, "I really don't understand how people can think I'm so decent."

Jason looks back at his beer.

"And to think that everyone believes you are the good boy of the family."

*

*

Tim is definitely not the guy Jason thought he was, which explains why the youngest has Jason's cock down his throat and electric blue eyes darkened with pleasure as he uses one hand to jerk himself off.

Jason, with his back against the cheap wall of the public toilet cubicle, growls as he holds Tim by the hair (so black and long, so soft and silky), fucking the younger boy's mouth without mercy. How did they end up in this position? Jason would like to know.

"Damn, _babybird_ ," Todd mutters in a low, guttural way, his hands shaking slightly from the pleasure he takes from being surrounded by Tim's small, wet mouth, watching those lips swell and turn red, barely able to encircle the cock of the elder.

Tim, even with his throat blocked by Jason's dick, manages to moan, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them and letting Jason see them crystal clear. With a quick glance down, Todd sees Tim's semen-stained belly and his hands covering his now soft and flaccid penis.

That is too much.

Without warning him, Jason holds Tim's face tightly, running down his throat and smiling arrogantly when he sees the boy choke a bit.

As it comes out of his mouth, Tim's lips are trembling, semen and saliva dripping down his chin. His cheeks are burning red and his hair is disheveled from all the pulls Jason has given him during these long minutes.

Jason takes a deep breath as he adjusts his pants, blushing a little as Tim licks his lips with a mischievous look.

"You know, Jason? You could have hidden better that you liked me. You are so _obvious_ ... "

Tim is certainly anything but the good boy of the family.

*

*

For the second time it's Dick's fault.

Jason hasn't told him about his, uh, affair with Tim. Of course not, that would be suicide (and Jason enjoys being alive for the second time, thanks), but he has confessed that he likes the minor. And funnily enough, once Dick gets over the surprise that Jason likes a boy, he takes it really well.

Following Dick's advice, Jason knocks at Tim's apartment carrying a cardboard bag with two cappuccinos and a few sugar donuts.

When a sleepy Tim opens the door, Jason is speechless.

First of all, he didn't expect Tim to actually be home. Second, the damned one is dressed only in a very large Star Wars shirt (either he does not have underwear or this is very short, since it is not seen in the least). Jason gulps at the sight of Tim's bare legs before panicking slightly and lifting the bag rudely.

"I brought coffee."

Tousled, with tired eyes and a reddish nose, Tim manages to give Jason one of the dirtiest looks Red Hood has ever received.

Needless to say, Jason ends up fucking Tim's ass that morning between sighs and tobacco-flavored kisses.

Funny, he always believed that Tim wouldn't do this kind of thing. Not that he complains, of course.

*

*

This time, it's not Dick's fault, but Roy's. Although strictly, it's the fault of Jason's heart and Superboy aka Conner Kent's hidden malice.

It's a Titans party, or Titans big enough to drink alcohol, anyway. Jason attends at the insistence of Roy (and Kori, but to a lesser extent) and finds himself surrounded by heroes and vigilantes whose names he barely remembers over the sound of loud music.

It's between shots of tequila and Red Bull that Jason finally finds Tim, perched on Superboy's legs and both of them surrounded by the signature scent of marijuana.

The drug does not surprise Jason, Tim must be the fifth person he has seen drugged tonight, in fact, not long ago he saw Impulse and Beast Boy giggling and stumbling and smoking rose petals. So no, he's not surprised to see Tim high.

He is surprised to see the obscene way he rides Conner, his pants down to his knees and his bare butt being held by the meta-human's hands, but even so, Jason can see Conner's dick go in and out of Tim, who moans slowly and softly, throwing his head back with his eyes closed and breathing rapidly.

Before Jason can turn around to go puke somewhere, his eyes meet Superboy's emeralds, who raises a sneering eyebrow and, while staring at Jason, shamelessly licks Tim's off-white neck, causing the minor to let out a little cry.

"Tim, bro, you are a slut!" Conner scoffs.

And there's no way that Conner is intoxicated, clearly, the Kryptonian is doing it consciously.

Jason grits his teeth and walks out, seeing red and feeling acid down his throat.

(It's only been two days since he went to Tim's apartment ...)

*

*

The cherry on top is when, days later, Jason patrols the city early and sees Red Robin on a terrace; cigarette between his lips and the hips held by the hands of a smiling Slade Wilson who murmurs inaudible words in the ear of the minor.

Jason groans before running away quickly and, after a couple of kilometers, takes off his helmet to spit on the ground in disgust.

He really hates Tim Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
